¡Hazlo correctamente!
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Amy entra a escondidas a casa de Sonic y escucha al erizo oscuro reclamarle al oji verde "Pero los pelos me molestan en los dientes si lo meto más" ¿Como reaccionara ante tamañas confesiones? Shadic (ShadowxSonic) con alguna palabrilla fuerte n/n


**Hola! Aquí yo y mis cosas raras… se me ocurrió de golpe y puff! Jajaja espero que lo disfruten owo**

Un buen dia,Amy se metio sin permiso a la casa de Sonic, porque no pide permiso y además el tontito del erizo nunca cierra la puerta con llave, entonces lo que quería era asaltar al chico azul en la camita para ver como reaccionaba, seguro que se emocionaba, la abrazaba, la besaba, la tumbaba en la cama y después… bueno estaba exagerando pero las estrellas en su rostro y la saliva colgando de su boca al imaginarse a Sonic totalmente sexy eran dignas de ver en la cara de la eriza.

Se quito sus altas y hermosas botas ultimo modelo totalmente a la moda, según lo que ella pensaba de sus botas altas rojas con la franja blanca que la atravesaba verticalmente, para poder acercarse sigilosamente a donde su bello durmiente azul seguro soñaba con ella (N/A: en todo caso seria una pesadilla D: )

Pero el oji verde no estaba en la habitación. Lo busco en el armario, bajo la cama, dentro de un jarron con flores de plástico hasta que un sonido brusco en el baño la mando allí como un cohete. De puntillas se acerco, si tenia suerte Sonic se estaria dando una ducha y lavando su virilidad. Muchos fluidos mas tarde de la chica, se dispuso a entrar como siempre lo hacia: haciendo un escandalo (N/A:XD)

-SO…- pero su grito se interrumpió en la puerta cerrada.

-Vamos…de…déjame ir- esa era la voz de su amado héroe.

-Ni lo sueñes, tienes que hacerlo decentemente-

¿Shadow?... era su voz…

-De acuerdo… lo intentare una vez mas…- se oyó un profundo y cansado suspiro- Aquí voy-

La rosa se quedo muda y pegó su oído en la puerta. Estaban encerrados en el baño, en silencio total, quería saber que demoños pasaba con el héroe y su rival.

-Mételo más al fondo-

-No puedo, se me van a quedar los pelos en los dientes y me molesta cuando lo meto más-

-Hazme caso- lo regañó.

-Bueno-

Ahora la chica escucho toser al muchacho con mucha fuerza y un reproche del oji sangre.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se enfadó.

-Te dije que me molestan y los pelos del demoño de aquí me hacen cosquillas en el paladar si lo muevo para arriba como me lo pediste-

-Eres un inútil…- suspiro- abre la boca que lo hare yo para que sepas como moverlo- silencio- ¡ABRE MAS GRANDE, MALDICION!

-Esta bien… pero no me vas a lastimar la garganta-

-No. Pero lo hare si sigues molestando.-

La chica se había deslizado por la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos, Sonic la había traicionado, nada mas que con Shadow. Ya sabia que esas carreras a solas, esas miradas insistentes, esa pasión en los ojos del alienígena no eran mera rivalidad, había perdido ante un chico…

-"No… Jejeje… yo estoy pensando mal"-

-¿Qué es esa cosa blanca que sale?... tiene un olor muy fuerte-

-Vamos, Sonic-

-¡No me tragare esa cosa!- grito molesto.

-La idea no es que te la tragues- rezongo el mayor- Cuando lo prubes te gustara-

-¿Lo meto? ¿Con esta cosa blanca en la punta?- las palabras demostraban asco.

-Tal como te mostré-

-Bien-

Pasaron varios minutos.

-¿Satisfecho?- pregunto Sonic cansado.

-No del todo. Al menos por ahora esta bien- pasos- voy a salir. Enjuágate la boca-

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sonrojada y llorosa Amy que cayo casi inconsciente a sus pies. Preocupado la levanto del suelo y se acuclillo para verla mejor. Apoyo una mano en su mejilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Amy?-

-…un…er…dor….to…io…ta…- murmuro.

-¿Qué ?- se acerco sonic con el pecho algo mojado.

-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR, TE ODIO HIJO DE PUTA!- y lo abofeteo.

Después de que Amy huyera dejando un rastro de lagrimas, la mejilla de Shadow se curo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué demoños?- murmuro el oscuro.

-Amy esta cada vez mas loca…-

-El loco eres tu ¿No sabias lavarte los dientes?-

-Los pelos me molestan y la cosa blanca es horrible-

-Se llama pasta dental-

-Como sea-

-Bien. Ahora sabes que te cepillas tres veces al dia y cuando comas mucha azucar tambien- mira al lector- Y tu tambien, recuerda cepillarte los dientes y ver a tu odontologo. Puede que de miedo como enfrentarte a todos los villanos juntos pero puedes vencerlo-

-Es importante tener confianza-

-O una buena anestesia- golpea a Sonic- "¿Qué demoños le paso a Amy?"-

Y arrastró al heroe a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta por dentro con llave.

**¿Reviews? Porfis /**

**Por cierto jajaja busque en google (YAY!) SonicxShadow hard mwajajajaja siempre hago eso y encontre una imagen que decia "CADA VEZ QUE BUSCAS PORNO DE SONIC SHADOW MATA UN GATITO" y puess es malo pero creo que maté, mato y matare gatitos –w- jajaja eso es caer bajo LOL**

**Kisses**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
